Lost Within Love
by Pyro-Girl
Summary: HeeroSerena romance. REVISED! Yay lol, read and see if you like the new chapter 1...it's under chapter 4 so people can still review if they already reviewed chapter 1!
1. Default Chapter

Pyro's Notes- Hey all you out there. I hope you like this fic. It's a nice little romance between Serena and Heero, my favorite couple! ^.^  Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it! ^.~

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lost Within Love

Chapter 1:  A past gone wrong

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a cold and chilly evening and Serena was struggling along the long and dark beach thinking of the horrible events of the past hour. 

*FLASHBACK*

"I can't believe that you are doing this to me Darien," She screamed at him, the man she thought that she loved.

"What? Getting on with my life like you should and putting what was wrong behind me," He yelled back at her.

"You caused my friends great injury and their memories! They now forget everything including me!"

"Ya and that's how it should be," he said pulling out a gun and shooting her in the shoulder before being engulfed in a light. When she could see again she was on a strange beach.

*END FLASHBACK*

She was getting cold in the new surroundings and tired from the loss of blood. Then looking ahead she saw someone's home and lights on. She struggles slowly up to the door and knocked on it. She heard loud music inside and figured that there was a party going on, then the door opened and an average height boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. 

"Help me," she said weekly falling onto him. She heard the music stop and people rushing over to where they were. There were murmurs throughout the crowd before someone told them the party was over and asked everyone to leave quickly. The boy that she fell onto picked her up and put her on something soft, that's the last thing she remembered before passing out.

She woke up with the sunlight in her eyes and a small pain in her shoulder. She remembered being shot by Darien and somehow reaching a house where a party was going on but that's about it.

"I see out mystery lady is finally awake," a small child like voice said. She sat up wincing in pain while taking a look at the room she was it. "Don't try to do too much, you lost a lot of blood from that gun shot wound.  My name is Duo, by the way."

Serena looked at the boy and noticed that he was different than the one who had answered  the door. This Duo had a long brown braid down his back  and had a different shade of blue in his eyes. Then 4 more boys  walked into the room, the one who answered the door in the lead. "Who are you?" she asked them. "And where am I?" 

"You are at one of my mansions," The boy with blond hair said, "My name is Quatre. Here put this on your shoulder." He said handing her a bag of ice. She took it from him and held it on her shoulder. 

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked them, "What are the rest of your names?"

"You've been here for a week, and my name's Trowa, he's  Wufei," Trowa said pointing to the black haired boy. "Heero's the guy who you fell onto."

"Where did you come from?" Heero asked her in a coldish voice.

"I came from Tokyo, but I don't want to go back. I have nothing any more," she said. "Why didn't you just kill me Darien?" She said to her self with a  tear running down her face. She took out the star locket which had once been their promise of love to each other and threw it against the wall. Everyone left the room  except Heero who walked over and sat beside her on the bed. 

He wiped the tear from her face with his thumb, "How can a girl like you be filled with such sad ness and pain, do you want to talk about it?" he asked her

"No just leave me alone," she said to him I a cold way. She knew that he liked her but she was scared because the first love of her life had turned on her causing her such pain. 

"You better get some rest. You start school with us tomorrow." Heero responded sounding hurt.

"Don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to sound mean. It's just that I've been through a lot Heero and I don't want to rush into things. Everything's so confusing right now," She said slightly leaning on to him. He wrapped his arms around her small delicate body and gave her a hug to try and comfort her but she pulled away from him quickly.

He got up and went to the others out side in the main room of the mansion. "She's afraid of something that happened to her in her past but doesn't want to tell anyone yet," he told them calmly. "Well find out if she's ready to face what happened to her by how she lasts in school tomorrow." Heero said to them mainly thinking what was Relena gonna do with him coming to school with another girl…

TBC

Pyro's Notes—Well I hope you liked it! I'm not one to update often but will if I can and have the right inspiration! Please review and give me your ideas! ^.~ Hey, this is the  longest first chapter I've ever written… and I luv writing suspenseful endings too. C-Ya!  ^.-


	2. A past revealed, the future a Mystery

Pyro's Notes--- Hey everyone Sorry about the long wait with out updating… been busy with school and volleyball. Enjoy!

~UPDATE~ "Don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to sound mean. It's just that I've been through a lot Heero and I don't want to rush into things. Everything's so confusing right now," She said slightly leaning on to him. He wrapped his arms around her small delicate body and gave her a hug to try and comfort her but she pulled away from him quickly.

He got up and went to the others out side in the main room of the mansion. "She's afraid of something that happened to her in her past but doesn't want to tell anyone yet," he told them calmly. "Well find out if she's ready to face what happened to her by how she lasts in school tomorrow.

Lost Within Love

Chapter 2

A past Revealed, the Future a mystery  

The next morning was the beginning of a not so good day. 

"Do you now how early it is!" Serena screamed as she heard someone pounding on her door and took a peek at the clock. It read an early 5:30 am. She slowly crawled out of bed and went to get some breakfast before showering. "Why must we get up so early?" She asked the guys.

"School starts at 7:30 and we knew you would need a shower, onna," Wufei said to her. 

"Here's your breakfast," Trowa said handing her a plate of eggs. Serena ate in silence with out even looking at Heero. All of the other guys were wondering what had just went on between the two the night before. 

"I wonder what happened between them?" Duo whispered to Quatre and the others. 

"So do we, they haven't even looked at each other. Something had to have happened and it couldn't have been that good." Quatre replied.  

"I'm going to get ready for school," Serena said getting up and leaving the room. Trowa was the first to break the silence. 

"Well, what happened between you two, she wouldn't even look at you?" Trowa said.

"Ya, the weak onna was being really quiet and not asking questions," Wufei said. 

"Nothing happened," Heero said with a slight quiver in his voice before getting up and heading after Serena. 

What's happening to me, Heero thought to himself. He was supposed to be an emotionless solider, not able to fall in love. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. Before he could think any more he ran head on into Serena, the person he least wanted to see now. Was it because of this girl he was feeling so strange?

"Sorry" they both said at the same time. 

"Look," Heero said," I'm sorry about last night I should have never said anything, it's your choice."

"That's okay," Serena responded. "You are right, I have to talk about it sometime, but now is not the time. How about you meet me after our last class and we can eat lunch together." She said as she turned and went into her room.

The first day was hard. She could not stop thinking about her how much fun she would be having with her old friends back in Tokyo and deciding weather or not to tell Heero. He was waiting for her out side her class room. 

"Hey, how was your first day of school?" Heero asked her. 

"Just great," she said sarcastically. "Can we go someplace quiet where we can talk?" 

"Sure, follow me," He responded leading her to the now empty park behind the school. 

"If you still want to know what happened to me I'm ready to tell you,"

"Are you sure?" 

"Well, my ex-boyfriend got my friends killed and didn't care about me at all. He was my first true love and he hurt me so much," she said to him with tears running down her face. "And right before I ended up on that beach, he shot me. He was the first man I ever loved and we were destined to be together and all of the sudden I ended up here."

Heero just sat there and held her close to himself as he told her what had happened. She was so alone in this new world, no wonder why she had been so scared to tell him. "Everything will be alright," he said wiping the tears from her face. 

Once she had stopped crying she said, "Now I don't know what I'm going to do with my life, everything changed so suddenly." 

"You will be fine," Heero said. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks," She said as they walked along towards the car where the rest of the boys were waiting. 

"We have some problems," Duo said to Heero in a serious voice for once.

"A mission," Heero responded in a scary voice that Serena did not like.

"What do you mean a mission?" She said to them.

"Get in the car now, everyone!" Heero yelled. "She's in danger,"

"Hey what do you mean 'she's' in danger?" Serena said before she was shoved into the car by Wufei. And they speed off toward the mansion leaving Serena in a mystery…

TBC

Pyro's notes--- another cliffie! Although I hope to not make you wait so long next time! C-ya. Please review! 


	3. Author's Note

Author note!

Hey all of you faithful readers out there. I finally hope to be updating this story sometime soon! Wow I know it's a miracle. I'm not sure about my other stories but I should be getting them updated soon. I may be revising the entire thing though!

3 Anna


	4. Revised Chapter 1

Pyro's notes!

Hey all of you out there! I bet you've been wondering where I've been, lol. Busy…and on a big streak of writers block for anything but poems here and there, but hey I'm finally back! I decided to revise my fic completely since I've become a much better writer over the past year or 2…how ever long it's been since I updated lol. Well I'm sure you're all tired of hearing me talk so on with the fic…or the revised chapter 1 at least. Oh and for my sake of having to work with all 5 of the Gundam boys I'm only using Heero, Duo, and Quatre….there the ones I know enough personality wise about…and it's just too much to keep everyone in…writing and being lazy are not good combinations. Lol Oh and for it to be easier for me it's gonna be based in the good old US of A, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

>>>>>>

Lost Within Love

Chapter 1: A Past Gone Wrong (Revised)

>>>>>>>>>

It was a cold dark evening. A storm was moving in and lightening lit up the dark sky with every flash, showing the empty beach around her. Serena pushed herself along as it began to rain, turning the area around her into a mud pit instead of a beach. It was a nightmare, but not her biggest nightmare of the evening…

,Flash Back>>

There they stood in the middle of Tokyo, a clear night and the moon shown brightly, the stars clear as day. Yet this did not reflect the mood of the two standing below the magnificent moon.

"I can't believe your doing this to me!" Serena yelled at Darien with mixed emotions of anger and pain in her voice.

He just stood there, "What? Getting on with my life like you should," yelling back at her smugly. "Putting what was wrong behind me," emphasizing the word wrong.

Serena was in tears now, "How could you…How could you just let our destinies go?" Hurt and confused

"Ha, our destinies, that was all just a lie to get you to sleep with me. You really are a ditz for falling for that one," laughing for her gullableness.

"You hurt my friends," pausing to wipe her eyes a bit "And now they don't even remember me."

Her vision blurred, unable to see much of what's going on in front of her as Darien pulls a gun, "And that's how it should be, no one should remember you," as he pulls the trigger, the sound of gunfire filling the night slicing through the peace of the atmosphere as a bright light engulfs the area, blinding Serena as she is hit in the shoulder by the bullet.

When she could see again she was no longer in Tokyo. She was on a beach that she did not recognize and the atmosphere her reflected her mood more correctly.

End Flash Back>>>

Shivering, cold, and wet she pushed herself onward getting soaked by the rain, her own blood staining her shirt, looking around for signs of life she sees some lights in the distance. She stumbles towards the location it seeming like an eternity before she realizes that it is a large beach house. Hearing music from inside she hopes someone is home and close to the door. She stumbles to the door and knocks as hard as she can, realizing how stupid she must look as suddenly the door opens. An average height teenage boy stands there with messy dark brown hair and deep midnight blue eyes. That is all she is able to take in before managing a soft, "help" and everything going black…

Sometime later>>

She awoke suddenly finding the sunlight in her eyes and a very sharp pain in her shoulder. Tears forming in her eyes, the pain reminding her what happened. Wiping her eyes a bit quickly as she looks around the small room she is in. It is a simple bedroom, bed, closet, and a night stand. Sitting up she winces a bit, as the door opens and a teenage boy walks in. Not recognizing him, she figures he isn't the one she fell on. He has a long brown braid swinging behind him as he enters the room seeing her awake speaking, "I see our mystery lady is finally awake" with a friendly grin on his face.

Serena watched him staying silent, not trusting him at all, "Who are you?" questioning him softly, "and where am I?"

Duo sits in a hair next to her bed, "Slow down there lady," watching her, "I should be the one asking the questions here."

Serena watches him a bit, not planning on answering any of his questions. Staying silent she tries to get out of bed. Duo reaches over firmly keeping her there, she jumps back feeling him touch her, not going to be wanting touched anytime soon. Duo speaking, "You're not going any where missy, I'm surprised you're even awake with an injury like that," thinking some. "You'll give Heero a run for his money," as the devil himself walked into the room, almost instantly pulling a gun, causing a scream to come from Serena. Duo looks to his friend, "Whoo, Heero, no need to scare the chick."

Serena looks between the too, waiting to get shoot, images of Darien shooting her flashing through her head. "Please don't shoot me" softly escaping her lips as a few tears slip from her eyes.

Heero stares at the girl, not lowering his gun, simply grunting, turning and leaving the room, leaving Duo to explain everything. Duo watches Serena, seeing her reaction to the gun, "Calm down there girl," as Quatre enters the room, having heard a scream.

He had been down in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast, "What happened, I just saw Heero walking down the hall putting his gun away?" slightly confused.

"She saw the gun and screamed, what ever happened to her sure traumatized her," Duo responded thinking some, continuing on some small talk with Quatre.

Serena watches the two, thinking some, speaking softly, fear in her voice, "Could you not talk about me like I'm not here?" softly, thinking some, calming down a bit, thinking some, "And could someone tell me where I am and who you are?" adding on, though not expecting an answer.

Quatre looks to her then to Duo, "You can never give answers can you," looking back to Serena "You are currently in one of my mansions located on a beach on the eastern shore of the United States. I can't give to the exact location for risk of security breach."

Serena nods a bit, a surprised look on her face when he actually answers, thinking some, she takes it all in. "What are your names?" softly watching them, "I'm Serena" softly, thinking some.

Duo nods a bit, "My name is Duo and he's Quatre," nodding towards him, "The guy who pulled a gun on you was Heero," Watching her

"Could you tell us how you were shot? Also where you came from?" Quatre asked watching her, thinking some.

She shakes her head quickly, not wanting to talk about it or ever think of in again at the moment. Looking down to the bed, "I came from Tokyo, but there is nothing left there for me…nothing," her eyes filling with tears but she holds them back.

"You better get some rest," Quatre says thinking some, "You can stay here as long as you need to, but we're going to have to enroll you into school so that no one gets suspicious."

Serena nods a bit, lying down, "Why all the secrecy?" softly thinking some, slightly confused.

"You really aren't from around here are you?" Duo questions, hearing her response.

She shakes her head a bit, "No" softly, she not from anywhere around there closing her eyes, drifting off into sleep. Quatre and Duo leave the room, going to meet Heero to discuss their new house guest…

Few days later>>

"Wow….you wound is already healed," Quatre stated amazed as he removed the bandage for Serena's shoulder, "This isn't possible…how.." as he is cut off by Serena.

"Don't ask," softly, not going to tell anyone here about the silver crystal or anything. Replacing her shirt over top of her tank underneath, glancing to Quatre, and hoping he doesn't push the matter.

"You sure you're ready to start school today?" Quatre said putting the bandages in the garbage, glancing back to her as she stands, thinking some, "You've been through a lot."

She nods a bit, getting to her feet, "the more to keep me busy the better," softly. Heading out of her room and to the kitchen, she had finally learned how to get there without getting lost.

Quatre follows her down the hall and into the kitchen, noticing how Heero just glances to her and leaves the room, Serena glancing to him and looking away, scared of him. Duo enters the room giddy as usual, noticing the slightly tensed mood, it seemed to get that way the past few days ever since Serena got there and was in a room with Heero at the same time, Wondering how her first day of school would go….with them all being in the same classes….

>>>>> > > > >

TBC!!

Hey I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think about the changes!


End file.
